


A heart full of love and song (Les Miserables AU)

by Marius_is_Pontmercying_again



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marius_is_Pontmercying_again/pseuds/Marius_is_Pontmercying_again
Summary: This is a modern AU, it starts when they're children and progresses up to their late teen years
Relationships: Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy
Kudos: 3





	A heart full of love and song (Les Miserables AU)

7 year old Cosette looked out of the window as she was being driven to a location which she still didn't know, she looked to the social worker sitting in the front seat,  
"Where am I going?"  
The woman spoke softly and calmly,  
"Well, you see, your mother is very busy working to have enough money, and she's getting a little bit ill, you know that, so she can't look after you, so you're going to what's called a Foster home. You're going to live with a family who are going to look after you, your mother will still be able to come and visit you but you'll live with this family"  
The small girl just nodded slowly, starting to wonder what this family would be like. 

Eponine Thénardier was watching her parents attempting to get everything ready to look as though they were fit to take care of their own children, let alone somebody else's, the two had no interest in doing this out of the goodness of their hearts, they had simply discovered that you receive payment from the government for taking care of Foster children. She looked up as she heard a knock on the door, her mother ran to answer the door, Eponine peaked out of the doorway, eager to see who this other child was, she observed the young girl quietly, seeing that she had blonde hair and fair skin, and looked to be about the same age as her, she showed the other girl a smile while her father was talking to the social worker, and her mother was casually seeing if there was anything in this woman's bag worth stealing.

Cosette noticed another girl smiling at her from across the room, she smiled back excitedly. About an hour later the social worker had left and the people she assumed were her Foster parents hadn't said much to her. She just sat politely where she had been since she arrived, she saw the girl who had smiled at her before walking over with excitement to sit next to her,  
"Hello..."  
"Hello, my name is Eponine. Are you the..."  
Eponine tried to remember the word that had been used,  
"The Foster child that my parents have been talking about this whole time?"  
Cosette smiled, relieved that someone was talking to her,  
"Yes, I think so- My name is Cosette."  
"Wow so... I suppose you're like my sister now..."  
Cosette's smile grew wider,  
"Yes I guess I am! I've always wanted to have a sister!"  
Eponine smiled too,  
"Come on! I'll show you my room-"  
She paused,  
"Actually- No- It's /our/ room now..!"  
The two girls stood up and walked quickly upstairs

Over the years that Cosette was with the family her and Eponine had become best friends, as close as if they were biological sisters and had known each other all their lives. Cosette and Eponine were now 13 years old, and were sitting upstairs in their room just talking and enjoying ech other's company, when they heard a knock on the front door.

Monsieur and Madame Thénardier answered the door to a man who looked to be of a higher class,   
"My name is Jean Valjean, I understand that Cosette is in your care?"   
"Yes, she is. Why do you ask?"  
"I come now from the hospital, Cosette's mother has died. Her dying wish was for me to take care of Cosette for her, I have the adoption papers and am willing to pay you any amount of money to cover any fees involved."   
Madame Thénardier gasped with fake sympathy,   
"Oh- Well that's just awful, I'm sure something can be arranged" 

A couple of months had passed and though the two were upset that they would no longer see each other, Eponine and Cosette still kept in touch. Eponine started idly out of her bedroom window and couldn't help noticing a new family moving in to the house next door, she noticed a boy around her age stepping out of the family's car and walked outside, the boy was sitting outside, bored as his parents were carrying everything in, and had instructed him not to help as to put it bluntly he wasn't very smart. Eponine sat down next to this boy,  
"Hello there, I'm Eponine, I live in the house next door"   
He looked up,   
"Oh- Hello!"   
He chirped,  
"My name is Marius!"

Over the next couple of years, Eponine and Marius became close friends. When the time came the two of them started high school, on the first day as they were attempting to navigate the hallways Eponine noticed a familiar face,   
"Cosette?"   
She called out


End file.
